


Star Wars: Revenge Of The SithHeda

by Jessica23



Series: May The 4th Be With You [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Battle of Mustafar, F/F, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....Clarke is destined to be the Chosen One who would put an end to the Sith, however, she had learned a terrible truth about the Jedi and that they were the real cause for chaos in the galaxy. So she has joined forces with the Sith Lord in order to put an end to the Jedi.Basically, this is a story where Clarke turns into Wanheda in a Star Wars version. Lol.





	Star Wars: Revenge Of The SithHeda

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke Skywalker of Tatooine.  
> Senator Lexa of Naboo.  
> Titus Kenobi.  
> Chancellor Nia
> 
> Fight scenes from Star Wars Revenge Of The Sith are on the bottom.

“I love you.”

Clarke growled, “Liar! You’re with him, you brought him here to kill me!”

“No…” Lexa whispers so that only Clarke can hear.

Clarke uses the Force to choke her. Titus yells, “Let her go Clarke! Let her go.”

Lexa falls to the ground, she appears lifeless. Clarke stands there full of rage and hate with tears in her eyes. “Look at what you’ve done!?”

“What I have done? It is you who have brought an end to her. You who have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.” Titus circles around her.

Clarke circles around him, “Do not lecture me Titus, I have seen through the lies of the Jedi, the mistrust in their beliefs thinking that the Jedi are Peacekeepers but I know the truth. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. And Lexa… She would have been safe, protected in my new Empire.”

“Your new Empire? Clarke, she would have not been safe whether she was with you or not. You have put her in more danger than you realize!”

“It is because of you! You turned her against me!”

Titus yells, “You have done that yourself! You have fooled yourself to thinking that the Dark Side is the right side of justice, I am not so fooled. My allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy! And so was Lexa’s!”

“You will not take her from me!” Clarke yelled.

“Your anger and lust for power have already done that, only a Sith deals in absolutes,” He says as he takes off his Jedi robe, reaching for his lightsaber. “I will do as I must.”

Clarke takes her lightsaber, “You will try.” She flips and attacks him, he defends himself and attacks her in return. Lightsabers collided with each other up and down, making lightning sounds whooshing and buzzing, moving towards the entrance of the building behind them, scratching the metal walls with their blades as they try to kill one another. Towards the control room they do battle, while on the table Clarke grabs Titus’ neck trying to bring him down as she points his saber towards him. Titus kicks her from behind and she rolls towards the other side but still manages to kick him down, even tried to do it again but Titus kicked her first. Clarke is on her back and both reach for their sabers with the Force, she blocks his attack with her blade.

Eventually they remove themselves from the table, but they have not ceased to give in, no retreat, no surrender. They were in too deep in this fight neither one of them wanted to lose. Using the Force to push the other they eventually pushed themselves back, and Clarke accidently triggered the deactivation of the building’s forcefield on the console with her blade, making the building sink into the lava of the planet.

A door flies open and the constant of the battle continues, now from the outside, standing on a metal pole desperately trying not to fall their sabers clash. Titus lands on safe ground and Clarke follows him, hits him in the face then holding each other by the arms, following the path behind them the building continues to fall, the lava explodes melting their way back however they continue forwards. Molten rocks fall from the sky, and they take shelter between walls, the very platform fall in hot lava, their only chance was to climb up.

Lightsabers clash together as they climb, sailing in a sea of fire and upon view is a waterfall. Titus cleaver enough to find a rope, swinging his way to a small platform within the hot sea, Clarke runs to a droid and jumps on board. Facing off riding in the sea, sabers begin to clash again, then stop.

Titus pants, “I have failed you Clarke, I have failed you.”

“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over.” Clarke yelled.

“Clarke, chancellor Nia is evil!”

Clarke yelled again, “From my point of view the Jedi are evil!”

“Well then you are lost!”

There is a long pause, stares locked in each other those of anger, and those of concern. The wind blows in her hair, “This is the end for you, my Master.” Clarke then jumps over him and attacks on the same platform. Titus soon jumps over to a safe landing spot away from the hot lava sea, Clarke still stand on that metal platform staring up to him.

Titus pants, looking towards her, “It’s over Clarke, I have the high ground!”

“You underestimate my power!”

He nods, “Don’t try it.”

Clarke jumps towards him and he cuts her with his blade, she falls to the ground, her left arm and both legs cut off clean. She struggles to climb with the one good arm she has, the metallic one.

Titus pants and yells, lightsaber turned off, “You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!” He takes a few steps away to grab her lightsaber that she dropped. He still turns to her.

Clarke’s eyes turned yellow, she groans, “I hate you!”

“You were my daughter, Clarke; I loved you.”

The flames from the lava burn her, it consumes her in fire, burning her hair as well as her entire body, she screams in pain, Titus couldn’t bear to watch and so he left with a heavy heart.

Clarke, crisped, barely alive still struggles to move up, soon she is visited by her new Master in black hooded robe, and soon she is take to another planet. It’s raining and Clarke is taking to a room where droids work on fixing her with metallic robotic parts and once the whole body was fixed, the droids place the helmet on her to complete the suit.

Now her breathing becomes robotic, a long inhale/exhale motion. The operating table lifts up, and she stands but still tied to it. Her Master is next to her still having the hood on, “Lord Wanheda, can you hear me?”

She inhales, “Yes, Master,” and exhales. “Where is Lexa?” She asks in her robotic deep voice, “Is she safe? Is she all right?”

“It seems, in your anger, you killed her.” The Dark Lord Nia says.

“I? I couldn’t have. She was alive, I felt it!” Lord Wanheda uses the strong will of the Force to destroy the droids as well as to break free from the table. She steps forward, hands into fists, she yells, “Nooooooo!”

With the whole overdeal over with, the new Empress Nia and her new apprentice Darth Wanheda were aboard an Imperial Ship overseeing a construction of a new battle station within space. Darth Wanheda and Empress Nia stand together within the ship, with Darth Wanheda having her arms crossed.

 

 [Fight Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3frK9-OiQ0)

**Author's Note:**

> May The 4th Be With You.


End file.
